


Calm Me down

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Ghoul Grumps, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry I love Suzy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygrumps, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: An Egobang one-shot, inspired by a thing Dan said in their Ghoul Grumps video (2018), “Kuchisake Onna - Ghoul Grumps: Nightmare Before Xmas”[[WARNING!!: I do not own any of the characters, nor is it my intent to insult or disrespect any of the grumps in any way. I’m not implying or claiming anything regarding their relationship, I was merely craving some Egobang action and wrote this for shits and giggles. Please enjoy!]]Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy your read!
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Calm Me down

Arin’s got the game controller neatly placed in skilled hands as he moves the joystick around, walking around inside the game. His hands are calloused and firm and Dan finds himself stuck looking at them for a moment longer than he’d meant to.

It’s Ghoul Grumps. 10 pm. Dan and Arin are the only ones left in the Grumps building, playing another stupid horror game and Dan is scared. He knows Arin knows and considers the thought of Arin liking to torment his friend. They’re playing Kuchisake Onna, things have yet to happen, monsters have yet to pop up — or creepy ghost girls, as Arin had told Dan to his distaste—, but Dan’s already affected. He’s antsy, fidgety, his hands idly picking at a loose seam in his pajama pants, and his eyes keep flitting over to his buddy.

Arin’s orbs are brown and rimmed with concentration as he stares at the screen, determined, way more so about this than what Dan is.

“There’s only one thing that could calm me down in this situation...” Dan begins and there’s a slight tick of interest arching Arin’s brow.

A lock of brown falls into his eyes and he blows it aside with a huff, annoyed with the distraction. Dan wonders how his friend would react...

The man gives a sound of encouragement as if telling Dan to go ahead, "Hmm?", and so, Dan does.

“A hand-job from a good friend?” he finishes before he can tap out, and watches Arin’s expression change with bated breath.

The grump blinks, his eyes widening in spite of them still focusing on the television, concentration morphing into surprise. The air is thick with trepidation and Dan regrets everything.

There’s a looooong moment of tense silence, the only sound being the footsteps the protagonist in the game takes as Arin guides them further inside. He reaches a door. Dan feels like he’s sweating pinballs, they often joke around about being gay and having sex and whatnot, but did he go too far this time?

Has Arin forgotten that they’re _recording_? His eyes flit over to Dan, in the dark they’re so deep and soulful and there’s a hint of hesitation in them. Dan bites his lip, trying not to think about how beautiful his _married_ best friend is, especially when the little light that radiates off the screen cast shadows over his sculpted features. The sound when Dan swallows is so loud, and his heart literally throws itself against Dan’s ribs when Arin finally shrugs his shoulders, making an ‘eh’-sound as if accepting what Dan had just asked him to do.

 _Is_ he accepting what Dan asked him to do?

But Dan doesn’t have to ponder on it for too long before Arin’s hand is on his crotch, squeezing experimentally, and Dan’s cheeks flush red, an embarrassingly pitched ‘eep’ of surprise leaving his lips. In spite of Arin literally feeling his friend up, right on their very Grump couch, the man shifts back to refocus on the game, still playing but with the controller now in one hand.

He opens the door and continues down a dark hallway, the music from the game eerie and foreboding. Arin’s fingers find ground through the thin fabric of Dan’s sweats, and Dan is already half-hard, huffing out a breath and staring at Arin in disbelief.

They’re recording. Arin is his best friend. Arin is _married_.

There’s a hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of Arin’s lips, and Dan curses beneath labored breath. His mind isn’t quite keeping up with what the hell is going on but his dick is very much into it, as it twitches in Arin’s hand, which prods further and draws another whine from the older man, making his legs twitch.

“This calming you down, Danny?” Arin murmurs, his voice dropped considerably in pitch. It’s deep and raspy, yet soft, only letting his friend hear his words. Well, and all the lovelies. All however many millions of them.

Dan bites his lip to spare himself from further embarrassment, swallowing noises of sinful pleasure when Arin hooks a fingertip beneath the waistband of his pants.

“A- Arin,” is all Dan can manage, all breathy and dazed.

He stares helplessly at his friend who reaches deeper, finally grasping his erection, thick fingers wrapping around his aching cock. Dan’s legs quiver, hips canting up in reflex to fuck himself into Arin's hand.

“Mhm?”

“W- What are you doing?” Dan breathes, because he doesn’t want Arin to stop but this is _wrong_ , and they’re _recording_ for Christ’s sake!

Arin’s hands are impossibly warm, the pads of his curious fingers feeling their way up from Dan’s shaft to the sensitive head, thumb swiping over the slit and catching a bead of precum on its way. Dan’s body jumps slightly at the reaction, he stifles a loud groan and bucks his hips forward.

“You were the one who told me to get you off. You want me to stop?”

And _fuck_ , _no_ , _continue_ , Dan thinks when Arin’s hand stills. The younger cocks his head to the side to look at Dan, hair curtaining his face. His eyes flick down at the tent in Dan’s pants invaded by his own hand, and he grins like the devil himself, eyes flitting back up at Dan’s through dark lashes.

Dan’s breath catches. He shakes his head and lays his hand atop Arin’s, pressing it down and relieving himself with a bit of friction.

“Please,” he whispers, barely audible in spite of how quiet the room is.

Arin leans close, close enough for Dan to see that his hazel-colored irises are swallowed by his pupils, close enough for Dan to feel his breath against his lips.

“Please _what?”_

It fills him with shame when he utters his next words, but he’s desperate, grasping at the physical contact Arin’s giving him.

“Please fuck me.”

Arin snickers at that, low and merciless, and he flicks his wrist to pump his hand around Dan’s erection. Dan moans, biting his lip until he almost draws blood. And Arin goes back to the game, his eyes yet again on the screen. Dan briefly considers beating the shit out of the computer.

Finding a note in the game, Arin reads it in a goofy voice, pretending like everything’s all hunky-dory. Dan wants to scream, but his lungs won’t allow him to. Or they forgot how to give him allowance to do so. Dan’s not sure if this is torture or the best thing that has happened to him. Or _both_. He has this terrifying feeling it’s the latter.

“Oh, Daniel." he tuts him.

"So eager.”

Dan’s breath quickens.

“We’re still filming, y’know. We can’t wrap it up yet. We wouldn’t want to...” 

A flick of his wrist, a whimper from Dan.

“... disappoint our fans, would we?”

“Arin.” Dan goes for stern and succeeds with pathetic.

“How about you just lean back and let me _calm you down_ like you asked for, and don’t give me too much of a hard time editing this later? Hmm?” Arin asks and his hand is painfully still.

Dan thinks about how fucking crazy this all is, but he can’t bring himself to say no. How could he? Arin _literally_ has the musician wrapped around his finger. Or, more precisely, five, _very_ talented fingers.

“Are you gonna be obedient, _Danny?”_

His name rolls off the younger’s tongue so smoothly, and Dan nods insistently.

“Y- Yes, Arin.”

“Good boy.”

He’s rewarded with a squeeze and he hisses at the contact, relishing in knowing that it’s Arin’s clever fingers working him down there. God, that is so fucking arousing. He wouldn’t mistake those fingers anywhere, and now, they’re wrapped around his own cock. The intimacy of skin on skin is driving him crazy.

“Fuck, Ar-“ Dan cuts himself off, remembering his promise to be quiet and Arin gives a small nod of his head, rewarding the singer with a firm squeeze.

Dan bites down on his lip and looks at the screen. Arin has lead the player into an ominous abandoned classroom, checking the desks for clues or keys. He finds a note and looks expectantly at his friend, awaiting him to speak. _Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding him._ Dan finds his voice. It’s wavery, breathless, but it’s something.

He reads the short paragraph and the younger makes a joke about something that doesn’t really get through to Dan when swift fingers work their way up and down his length, his grip slick with precum. He's driving him closer and closer to the edge.

All Dan can do is stare star-struck at the beautiful man beside him and occasionally squeak out sounds of confirmation or agreement when Arin speaks. His heart is hammering against his rib cage and his hips rut forward in a stutter when Arin tightens his grip or draws his thumb across his slit.

Arin glances over at his friend and the look of power and control on his face makes Dan’s heart sing. Makes his entire being shudder.

“You close yet, Baby?”

The endearment is unexpected and throws Dan for a loop, but it’s far from unwelcome. It makes him feel as if he’s on cloud nine. He exhales a shaky sigh.

“Y- Yeah.”

Arin’s eyes sharpen, burying into Dan’s own.

“Come for me,” he demands and pushes Dan right over the edge, making his vision blackout when he squeezes his eyes shut and comes hard into Arin’s hand, his hips stuttering as he bites back a moan. _Holy shit._

“Fuck, Arin, I-“ Dan pants and does a meek attempt in breathing slowly when he comes down from his high.

Arin’s hand retracts from inside Dan’s sweats and Dan makes a noise of loss. He thinks he might actually die when he watches what his friend does next.

Eyes locked with Dan’s, Arin raises his hand to his face and fits two fingers - coated with Dan’s semen - inside his mouth, sucking them clean. Dan whimpers, this man _will_ kill him. He’s sure of it.

Arin pulls his fingers back out with a pop, looks back to the television just in time for the monster - who just so happens to be a creepy ghost girl, just like Arin had said - to scream in their faces and send them directly to the 'game over' screen. Dan jumps despite himself and Arin giggles, shutting the game down.

“So much for the scary vibe, huh?” he says, nudging Dan in the side, but the older just gapes at him incredulously.

Is Arin seriously just going to pretend like what just happened didn’t?

“Ah, to hell with it. We can’t post this,” Arin complains and deletes their recording, much to Dan’s relief, shutting the lid on their laptop.

Dan didn’t exactly revel in the idea of someone finding this recording later and hearing what is basically Arin jacking his friend off during a horror game play-through.

“I’ll tweet an apology about it tomorrow, but they did get one video today, at least,” the grump reasons and sinks back into the sofa, turning his head to face the other.

Dan blinks, at a loss for words, so much anxiety and hesitation clouding his mind, but then Arin's eyes flash with something unfamiliar, and he pushes himself up from the couch and surges forward, capturing Dan’s lips in a searing kiss.

His hands cup Dan's face, caress it gently, thumb sliding across his cheekbone in a featherlight motion, and Dan sighs against plush lips, his hands finding purchase in Arin’s hair.

When Arin pulls back, they’re both a little breathless, and Arin giggles, a sound that warms Dan’s heart and brings tears to his eyes. He laughs with him, taking Arin’s face in his hands and brushing a thumb over the man’s lower lip. Arin’s eyes twinkle with adoration and Dan’s heart skips a beat.

“Dude. We should’ve done this ages ago,” Arin laughs and Dan shuts him up with another kiss.


End file.
